Ravenstep's tales
by Dawnsky of MapleClan
Summary: "Ahhh I see that Goldlily has chased you out of the Nursery again...What a mischievous bunch you are! Oh? You came for a story young 'uns? You certainly came to the right place! Better get comfy' cuz I will tell you a story all right!" Ravenstep This combination of short stories will also include challenges for the forums im in.
This is going to contain the challenges for the forums I've joined and also short/mini stories with all the ideas I've came up with but couldn't become a book. I know I said the Killer would be updated on Thursday but I wanted to find a day that I update The Killer, which will probably be Tuesday.

Swoopinghawk stepped out of the Nursery after visiting his nursing mate, Morningdew. A pale brown she-cat bounded past the large brown tabby tom towards her mentor.

"Kestrelspots, can we please go hunting today?" The apprentice pleaded her mentor.  
Kestrelspots, a spotted brown she-cat, sighed then smiled. "Fine, we'll see where Swallowshade needs us." She mewed padding towards deputy who was currently organising a patrol on the RiverClan border.

"Kestrelspots, your apprentice wants to go on a hunting patrol?" Swallowshade purred as the wind ruffled her dark brown fur.

"Yep, you know Furzepaw." she sighed smiling.

"Well then, bring Rabbitfur, Mintsong, Nightwind and Whitepaw with you." The deputy mewed flicking her tail.

Kestrelspots dipped her head in reply, "Sure."

Swoopinghawk yawned stretching his muscles as the setting sun shone on the WindClan Warrior's pelt, making his brown tabby pelt sparkle.

Fallenstar padded into camp carrying 2 rabbits in her jaws followed by Barkfur, Speckleheart and Crowfur, each carrying only 1 piece of prey.

"Fallenstar, you've returned!" Swallowshade padded to the leader curious.

"Fallenstar, with no due respect I'm wondering why has you patrol return after so long with so little prey? It's in the middle of Green-leaf." The deputy dipped her head to the pale tabby she-cat who sighed in return.

"On our hunting patrol, we encountered a ThunderClan patrol. They attacked us, not severely but they took our prey and asking for the large chunk of land that borders ThunderClan in exchange for 'not stealing your prey'." She hissed mimicking the ThunderClan Warriors.

"That is unbelievable!" Swallowshade gasped.

"Fallenstar already agreed to announce this at the next Gathering in a few days." Crowfur mewed looking at the scrawny mouse he caught dropping on the fresh-kill pile.

Swoopinghawk padded towards Fallenstar dipping his head as he approached her, "Do you think ThunderClan will say anything about this matter at the Gathering?"  
"What do _they_ have to say?" She mewed rolling her eyes.

"True, lets just hope they don't fight for it. After all you are on your last life Fallenstar." Swallowshade reminded the leader.

"Every Warrior only has 1 life, and they fight for their lives, then so will I." Fallenstar mewed flicking her pale tabby tail.

Suddenly, out of no where a large grey tabby leaped into WindClan camp.

"Stonestar." Fallenstar hissed with pure hatred.

"What are you doing in _our_ camp?" Swallowshade growled with her fur bristling standing beside her leader unsheathing her claws.

"Oh nothing much, apart from taking _our_ rightful land! I'll give you one more chance Fallenstar, one more chance. Give up your territory by the forest and my Warriors will leave you rabbit-eaters alone." Stonestar mewed as his dark grey pelt ruffled by the night breeze.

Fallenstar growled, "You are in no position to demand land that is rightfully ours!"

"Very well then, ThunderClan, attack!" Stonestar yowled leaping towards Fallenstar with his claws unsheathed. After Stonestar's yowl, ThunderClan cats began to pour into WindClan's camp attacking the warriors.

Swoopingtalon leaped towards Beepaw, a newly appointed apprentice, "Beepaw run to the RiverClan's border as fast as you can!"

Swoopinghawk saw a full grown brown tabby tom attacking Leafnose, a small grey and brown she-cat.

He leapt onto the brown tabby knocking him down as Leafnose clawed his nose.

"Pick on someone your own size squirrel-chaser!" he hissed clawing his face.

The tom ran away from Swoopinghawk with blood dripping down his face.

"Dont you dare hurt my Branchclaw!" A grey she-cat clawed Swoopinghawk's arm as he bit her tail. When she was distracted, the WindClan tom raked his claws down her arm as she fled away from him.

"That'll teach you!" He growled, he glanced around at the WindClan clearing with WindClan cats tearing out ThunderClan's pelts.

He flicked his tail with pride, WindClan was winning!

He spotted Stonestar pinning Fallenstar down and headed towards his leader until he saw 2 ThunderClan warriors head into the nursery. He flattened his ears.

Fallenstar was struggling against the strong ThunderClan leader, and he heard Morningdew's wail from the nursery in the battlefield. He quickly glanced at Swallowshade seeing if she could help the leader but she was fending off 2 ThunderClan apprentices from Furzepaw who injured her eye.

He glanced at Fallenstar once more as Stonestar unsheathed his claws at her neck, and Morningdew's wail begging for the Warriors not to kill her kits. He couldn't leap out to save both of them together, Stonestar was going to strike soon, as so was the Warriors in the Nursery!

'Fallenstar, Im so sorry…Swallowshade can lead the clan just as well as you…' he thought leaping towards the nursery not daring to look back at Fallenstar.

Swoopinghawk bit a dark grey warrior's tail who was hovering above the frighten kits and yanked him back from his kits.  
"Swoopinghawk!" Morningdew gasped trying to hide the pain of the wounds.

"Morningdew!" he mewed clawing the Warrior who was trying to take his kits.

"Are you okay?" he asked licking her bleeding wounds,

"Yeah, you came just in time. If you came one heart beat later, they would've killed me and have taken our kits." Morningdew rested her head on the tom's shoulder, Stonestar's defeated yowl echoed throughout WindClan's camp as the Warriors in the Nursery scampered back to their own camp.

"Oh no! I needa check how's Fallenstar!" Swoopinghawk mewed dashing out of camp. As he exited, he saw the injured WindClan Warriors gather around a pale brown tabby with a large gash on her neck.

"Fallenstar…" He mewed running towards her body and sat down beside the deputy mourning for the loss of their leader.  
Beside him he could hear Swallowshade's quiet mournful mew, "Fallenstar… Im so sorry I couldn't help you…"

Swoopinghawk felt his heart crack, he could've saved Fallenstar but he has chosen to save his mate and kits instead. He knows that WindClan will be in good paws, but he wont be if anything happened to Morningdew and his kits. It was something he _had_ to do!

No matter how much Swoopinghawk tried to convince himself he had no choice but to save Morningdew, he still felt guilty for her death.

"Fallenstar's death wasn't you fault." Swoopinghawk mewed to Swallowshade who sighed before leaping to the high stones with sorrow.

"Fallenstar has truly fallen in the deadly battle," The deputy started as cats began to look up to the high stones.

"It is time for me to go and travel to the Moon Stone and receive my nine lives." She mewed glancing at Wrenleaf, who nodded in reply.

"On the journey to the Moon Tree and back, I have been thinking long and hard, and I have finally chose a deputy for WindClan." Swallowstar mewed at the highstones with the curious Clan Gathered underneath.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan is Swoopinghawk." Swallowstar mewed as Swoopinghawk's jaws opened his mouth with shock.

"Swallowstar, I know its a generous offer and all but I-i can't…" Swoopinghawk mewed looking at his paws.

Beside him Morningdew nudged him with an encouraging smile, "Come on Swoopinghawk, this chance won't come again. Just do it, if you don't do this for yourself, can you at least do it for me and the kits?" She whispered.

"Very well then, this is for you Morningdew."

"Swoopinghawk! Swoopinghawk! Swoopinghawk!" The clan chanted, he stood on on the high stones beside Swallowstar as he stared at the spot where Fallenstar was buried.

'Im so sorry Fallenstar… Im so sorry…"


End file.
